


With Scarves of Red Wrapped 'Round Their Throats

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for With Scarves of Red Wrapped 'Round Their Throats<br/>Stiles needs to hide some incriminating marks on his neck and Derek drowns him in scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Scarves of Red Wrapped 'Round Their Throats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Scarves of Red Wrapped 'Round Their Throats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578766) by [lucyinthesoupwithcroutons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesoupwithcroutons/pseuds/lucyinthesoupwithcroutons). 



[This story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578766?page=1#comments) inspired the following fanart.

**Author:[lucy_in_the_soup_with_croutons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_soup_with_croutons/pseuds/lucy_in_the_soup_with_croutons)**

**Summary:** Stiles needs to hide some incriminating marks on his neck and Derek drowns him in scarves.

 **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek

[](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=394) [](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=392) [](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=393)

[](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=393)

[](http://theblackrose16.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=393)


End file.
